


No Where to Run

by Cheesecake_97



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecake_97/pseuds/Cheesecake_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fluffy take on to the prompt 'C/Q and a bed'.  Very fluffy and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Where to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Islamabad, roughly set around 4x07.

It was dark as Carrie and Quinn were doing another off- book surveillance mission on John Redmond. Neither one of them trusted him and tonight they had tracked him to a seedy small motel with a bar. Max was watching from the van, while Carrie and Quinn were in a 3rd floor room with laptops, recording his every move. Nothing much seems to be happening, until the Ambassador's husband showed up. Dennis was obviously drunk and getting too loud. 

* Something is up, I can feel it.  
Carrie exclaimed.

Carrie was pacing the small, bare, shabby room madly.

* What is your problem? Have you taken your meds today? 

* I have to pee.

* Sorry to tell you, the bathroom is down the hall.

*What a dump.

*Sorry it's not the Ritz.

*Shhhh listen....

********

*F* ing women are all the same. Pushing us around, telling us how to run our lives. Well I'll tell you what.. I've got something on your boss.

*Mathison?

*Yeah, that bitch. You know she is crazy, like for real crazy right?

*Tell me something I don't know. Redmond said.

*Well she's about to get a hell of lot more crazy, just watch.

*********

*What is he talking about Carrie?

*I have no idea. Is Redmond in on this, or is Dennis doing this solo? Whatever it is we have to protect this audio, Dennis is planning something either alone or with....

*Carrie, this Max, you've got company. I see 4 ISI guys in the lobby, two more are climbing the fire escape. Get out. repeat, "see you on the other side".

*Sh*t Carrie, that's our abort code, we have to go, now.

Quinn was furiously unplugging equipment. 

* F*ing Max ..... is just now figuring out guys are climbing the fire escape!

Quinn peaked into the hall

*Too late, we can't go out the elevator, Carrie how many do you see from the window? 

* There are at least 3 guys I can see in the street.

* Motherf*, we can't use the window then and of course this place doesn't have a closet. Grab this stuff. 

They were throwing equipment in bags, Quinn threw his riffle under the bed and shoved another bag of gear under there too.

*We need that hard drive with the audio, out of the laptop.

* There isn't time. Quinn hissed back.

They both froze as they heard footsteps down the hall.

* Quinn we need this bed. In it. Now.

* Sure Carrie. Whatever you need. 

Quinn threw back the covers, flopped on the old, small bed and shoved the laptop between him and the mattress. He turned back around to see Carrie had pulled off her leather jacket and quickly unbuttoned her dark blue shirt. 

* What the motherf* Carrie?

* Stop being a prude.

She threw her shirt on the floor.

* Wait the lights. 

Carrie ran over in her bra and pants and turned off the lights, tried to secure the pathetic lock on the door. She ran back and jumped on the bed, which meant she was square on top of Quinn. He let out a groan and then pulled the thin grey covers over the both of them.

*F* Carrie, remember I'm laying on top of the laptop.

* Stop whining... what is that?

*Relax, it's my sidearm to protect us from whatever might come through the door. Now move your head to the left, so I can have a clear shot.

More clamoring and swearing and sheet shuffling. Everything smelled kind of musty.

* What are you doing under there?

* I'm trying to get my shirt off, but I'm getting assaulted by your tiny, sharp elbows.

* Here...

Both of them were now working on the buttons of Quinn's shirt. Quinn thought about mentioning that he didn't think "clothing was optional" on this op, but on second thought, he just kept his mouth shut.

*Finally. 

With a huff they threw his dark shirt on the floor.

*What is next?

*Not the pants, I don't want to think about what this mattress has seen.

*Quinn you are disgusting.

*What? I take my own sleeping bag everywhere for a reason, now stop talking and start moaning. 

* What the ......Carrie was swearing a mile long...

* Now.

It felt like a million years. The bed creaked, Quinn had this gun on Carries right shoulder aimed at the door and she tired not to moan too loud in his ear. The footsteps got louder and seemed to stop in front of their door. But Carries' performance was quite spectacular and the footsteps moved on. They were thankful they only had to do an audio performance and not a full action scene in front of a live audience. It might have been more "fun", if the bed didn't smell so horrible, or if ISI weren't crawling all over the place, or if Carrie wasn't so worried about breaking the laptop they were both on top of. 

Finally, Max gave them the all clear. They threw their clothes back on in the dark, gathered up all their surveillance gear, avoiding eye contact with one another. Max took the van back to the shadow site, while Quinn silently drove back to the embassy complex. Quinn dropped Carrie off by the diplomatic wing, while he parked the car, around back near the staff quarters.

Carrie strolled past security and confidently entered the ops room. Redmond was reviewing a file at his desk in the corner. Carrie tried to look busy checking on the status of new surveillance out of Kabul.

*You're sure working late Carrie.

She felt his presence at her back.

*So are you.

There was an uneasy silence. Carrie turned to face him, deadly serious.

*What is your problem? Carrie spat out.

*I'm just a spy. I know sh*t.

*Yeah, so? She said sharply.

*Well, make sure you don't work too hard.

He smiled and looked smugly at her.

*You're wearing Quinn's shirt.


End file.
